Frost Bite
by The.Fully.Mental.One
Summary: When Laurent attacks Bella in New Moon, the wolves come after the fact and chase Laurent out....while he's carrying Bella. Now he's stuck running to Alaska, with a newborn vampire in tow. NOT Laurent/Bella, or any real pairings yet. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I thought it would be nice to do something from Laurents point of view (occasionally changing, as the situation calls) , considering most people consider him a stick figure, whose only role is to make James seem less of a loser. And no, this is not going to be a Laurent/Bella fic (God forbid...).I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes (if this fic progresses, I'll try to correct them)**

**Enjoy!!**

_LAURENTS POV_

I consider myself to be an ordinary guy.

Well, ordinary except for the whole needing to drink blood thing. And my looks. And my speed. And the fact that I can give a firsthand account of Waterloo.

Fine. I'm not an ordinary guy. But a vampire can at least try, can't he?

I don't enjoy killing innocent people at all (excluding that drunk guy that kept on asking me if I was a girl, and following me home- that was kind of fun). When I left James and went off to Denali to try and sample the life of a "vegetarian" vampire I thought it was a great idea, better than my plan to rob the blood bank. That was until I realized that living off of moose's and deer barely relieved my thirst. They tasted awful- only a week after my first experience hunting them, I nearly sunk my teeth into the first human neck I saw.

But I held together for my Irina. I didn't want to see her angry at me, so I just bit my tongue.

I didn't think I could resist so well now. The most deliciously scented blood was standing less than a foot from me, and my throat was burning. I would be doing the poor human girl a favor, I knew- if I didn't kill her, Victoria would, and I would be at least quick about it. Besides, this Bella girl seemed depressed. No matter what she said, it was obvious that her precious Cullens had never come back for her. I highly doubted that they would.

As I inched in towards her, I saw her eyes darting back and forth across the clearing, looking for a way to escape. I felt almost sorry for her.

"I swear- if you knew what she was planning, you'd be thanking me for this" I heard myself whisper. I opened my mouth, ran my tongue across my lips and bit down on her hand.

"Please...no" she moaned as the blood began to drain from her body. That was the last I heard before I gave in to my other side- all that existed was the taste of her blood, the smell of it, tender, sweet, like...a wet dog??

I stopped abruptly and looked up.

At the edge of the clearing, five giant wolves stood, with an expression that could only be called menacing. One of them took a step towards me, saw my half-conscious prey, and started howling. I'm sure that, if one of the many languages I made it my buisness to learn was wolf, I'd have several pages on which to write on the pain of that sound.

Unfortunately for the length of this story, I am not familiar with any canine dialects, so all I heard was "Awooo Awooo AROOOOOOOO!" Not exactly description worthy stuff.

The other wolves didn't lose their heads as quickly. The big black one in the front snarled, and leaped at me with the speed of a...well, a vampire. It took all my centuries of experience to dodge that blow, and even then I felt the claws rake my back. Somehow, they punctured my rock-hard skin, and I gave out an involuntary gasp of pain. I swung my arm around, and hit the big black wolf, but it barely moved back.

At this, all the other wolves surged forward. I gave a frown. I could probably defeat this big black one, but all of them together….I didn't stand a chance.

Right at that moment, the girls eyes began to flutter open. She opened her mouth and began screaming. It wasn't for help though- all she was screaming about was the fire.

That was all the distraction I needed. The wolves threw their gaze at her in confusion, and while they looked on confused, I snatched her up and began to run like mad. I kicked in all of my super-human speed, well aware of the wolves following right behind me. I ran through trees (yes- THROUGH them- we vamps go at a couple hundred miles per hour, remember?), trying to keep myself from panicking.

I didn't know why I grabbed the girl- it was sheer reflexes. But I was tempted to drop her, seeing as she was screaming bloody murder (at least she had good reason), and was just extra weight to be towed around.

However, even I couldn't leave some poor person to the mercy of those dogs. Because I didn't drain all of her blood, she was turning into a vampire, and I didn't have enough time to continue drinking from her. Even if the wolves didn't attack her, when she was fully turned she'd probably go after everyone and begin killing them. Then Italy would decide to pay a little visit, kill her, and figure out that I was the one that was irresponsible enough to leave a newborn on her own, and kill me……..everyone would lose.

I considered my options as I was running. We couldn't stop right now, or we were dead. I couldn't leave her, because then we would still both be dead. It would be beyond my ability to educate a newborn on my own, so that left one option.

I'd go back to Alaska.

_ALICE'S POV_

"Bend backwards; bring your knees together and…." I attempted to follow the instructions of the yoga video, trying to block out the vision of Bella that I knew was coming. Yoga supposedly didn't affect vampires, but I found it relaxing to do every once in a while.

Like now for instance. I saw a glimpse of Bella's face in a vision, and I knew I had to attempt to block it out before I saw the whole thing.

I missed Bella. She had been practically my sister- I used to love doing her hair, taking her shopping, and all the other girly things that somehow weren't as fun with Rosalie. All of me and Rosalie's shopping trips ended with her being entranced by her reflection in a full length mirror somewhere.

Not that I didn't love Rose. It was just that Bella had been my first real friend outside my family. When Edward announced that we had to leave, my first thought was of Bella. I had to at least say goodbye to her, but my brother forbade it. A clean break would be better for her he said, and when I argued, he also told me to not look into her future anymore. He was so depressed that I decided to honor his request, but just because I didn't look, it didn't mean I couldn't see.

I was trying hard right now not to look into Bella's future. But it kept calling, pushing into my mind until I finally had to succumb to it's power, yoga video aside.

For a couple of minutes I was in a physic trance, seeing into Bella's future. Flashes of images came into my mind, and even after it was over, I stood there shaking. Finally when I was able to find my voice, only one phrase seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Oh crap…."


	2. Victoria

I THINK it was the second day of her transformation.

Of course, seeing that I had tragically lost my watch in a series of events that involved a caribou, a hunter, and a tutu in Alaska, I couldn't be so sure. All I knew was that the sky turned dark, and then light again, and that Bella was screaming the whole time.

I couldn't blame her. When ol' Edmond Dantès changed me, I thought I was going to die. It felt like my bones were melting, my skin was on fire, and a whole other painful things that I don't want to remember.

However, I couldn't recall screaming quite that loudly (of course, I might not have been the best judge of this, seeing as I didn't think past the pain). If she kept on screaming like this, she'd get us both caught by someone, or something…..I thought of the wolves in the clearing and shuddered. That girl really needed to shut up.

I dug through my pockets, looking for anything that closely resembled a gag or a bottle of tylenol, which is not an easy process when your running at a couple hundred miles an hour with a screaming girl on your back.

In desperation, I put my hand over her mouth, but she simply bit it and continued screaming. While I shook my hand out (she must have just gotten her vampire teeth), a familiar voice came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Laurent." Victoria said with a smile on her angelic face. I stiffled a groan as I slid to a stop. Great, now she would be mad at me too, for not being able to extract her revenge on that Cullen boy.

"Hi Victoria! You know, I was just about to call you, but then I ran into some girl of no importance to you whatsoever and decided to drink from her, but then some crazy wolves chased me here with a changing vampire, who you do not care about at all, and its too late to drink from her again….and…yeah….that's pretty much it" My mindless babble was stopped by an icy glare- ironic, considering her hair and her eyes were bright red- and a slap to the face.

"Why the hell did you change BELLA SWAN of all people?! You know it'll be impossible to put her in any more pain now, so we can't rip her apart, and when the pain does stop, she'll be stronger than us!! You idiot! I'm firing you!"

I cowered back in fright. "You do realize I'm a freelancer, right?" Victoria gave me another glare and I immediately shut up.

"Laurent, what were you thinking of when you changed her? There's no way you can survive with a newborn on your own without causing a catastrophe and ending up in an urn in Italy." She said in a calm voice. I knew her well enough to hear the tones of underlying tension, and if I had bodily fluids I knew I'd probably be gulping right now.

"Well, Edward Cullen obviously doesn't give a damn about her anymore, so what's the point of torturing her? It isn't as though he'd mind." I wasn't sure if the girl was purely screaming in physical pain now.

Victoria nodded, and I knew I had made a semi-valid point. Maybe I wouldn't be brutally and viciously murdered now. Then I saw her clenched fists and heard her hissing through a mouth that was clenched so tightly that the teeth would have broken if they weren't virtually indestructible….it was probably to soon to assume anything at this point, especially something trivial, like my life for instance.

"You mean, I've been stalking this girl for month's now- thank god for the internet- and her boyfriend dumped her? I've been doing this for nothing?!" she screamed, and I took another step back.

I thought quickly "Um, maybe you could just make her follow him for eternity? He'll feel guilty, and angry that his ex is following him around everywhere, and you get your revenge!! Everyone wins! Except for him…..but he'd lose anyway!"

In the instant she heard that thought, I knew Victoria's mind was set. She gave a grin, exposing all of her sparkling white teeth (for a second I wondered why that smile was so familiar, but then I realized I had more pressing matters on my mind), and her stance was suddenly casual.

"But what about when she wakes up in the next couple of days? When she's a newborn, she won't have anything on he mind but blood." She said, suddenly frowning. "As I said, you won't be able to handle a vampire in their first couple of years, and I'm sure not taking the blame when the Volturi wonder why all of Seattle is dead"

"I'm taking her to Alaska- Irina, Tanya, and the rest of them can take care of her." I said, ready for the moment when I could get the hell out of there.

"Well that's settled then. But Laurent…" she flashed another one of her sparkling white smiles, and I suddenly realized that, yes, Victoria starred in toothpaste commercials, "Be careful."

Suddenly she was gone, leaving me alone with a screaming girl, a goal, and no roadmap or compass.

I shrugged, headed off into the direction that I thought was north, and wondered why I got involved with her and James in the first place.

**AN- Yes, the Count of Monte Cristo is a vampire. Ever wonder why he was so pale? Please review!**


End file.
